Bestfriend and Love
by kristaoyifantao
Summary: Takdir kita sudah jelas. Kau, aku, tahu itu ... [KrisTao/KrisBaek/ChanTao Fanfiction] [YAOI]


Friendship and Love

…

KrisTao/KrisBaek/ChanTao Fanfiction

WARN!THIS IS YAOI FICT!

..

This fict was adapted from "Remember When" Movie.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH

**...**

**Chanyeol POV**

"Memperhatikannya lagi ?"

Tanpa menoleh, aku sudah tau dia adalah Yifan, sahabatku.

"Hmm" jawabku seadanya, lebih tepatnya malas berbohong dengan sahabat yang mungkin sudah mengenalmu luar dan dalam.

"Ternyata kau bisa jatuh cinta juga, kekekekee" kata Yifan yang juga memperhatikan pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Pemuda itu bernama Huang Zi Tao, Tinggi jangkung tetapi tidak setinggi diriku dan Yifan, yang membuat postur tubuhnya agak membungkuk seolah tinggi yang dimilikinya membuatnya tak nyaman.

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat menerima penghargaan untuk nilai tertinggi. Seperti biasa, aku mendapat nilai tertinggi dan yang membuatku heran ternyata Tao yang mendapatkan peringkat kedua. Aku menjabat tangannya yang dingin dengan tegas, dan aku memberikan selamat dan memperkenalkan diriku. Walau tegas, jabatannya tidak sekuat aku, dan ia menyebutkan namanya dengan lirih. Huang Zi Tao.

Walau kami sudah memperkenalkan diri bahkan di kelas kami duduk sebangku, kami lebih sering diam atau lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas masing – masing.

Tapi pada saat itu, pada saat dia tidak sengaja membawa buku tugasku, pada saat dengan wajahnya yang memerah saat mengembalikan bukuku sambil meminta maaf. Dan dia tersenyum, mungkin ini yang dibilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Tao menjadi akrab, belajar bersama, ke kantin bersama, mengutak-atik rumus bersama.

"Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya ?"

"..."

"Nanti keburu direbut ama si kkamjong"

Kkamjong, nama panggilan sebenarnya adalah Kai. Sahabat Tao yang mempunyai kulit yang hitam di antara siswa-siswi disini.

"Kau dan Baekhyun sendiri bagaimana ? Positive atau negative?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicarannku tentang Tao.

"..."

"..."

"Besok, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Kau mau ikutan ?"

"Kau mau kalau aku menembak Baekhyun juga ? Tidak, aku tidak mau"

"Cihh... Kau orang pintar yang sekarang berakting bodoh atau IQ mu yang mulai menurun cuman gara-gara Tao yang cupu itu ?"

"..."

"Aishh... Maksudku, kau dengan Tao, aku dengan Baekhyun. Gimana ? "

Aku berpikir. Presentase pertama lima puluh persen diterima, dan lima puluh persen ditolak. Fifty-fifty

"Kalau aku yang ditolak, aku akan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sambil teriak _Baekki... I love you._ Gampangkan ?"

"Kalau aku yang ditolak ?"

"Kau yang harus berlari" Kris melempar minuman kaleng bekasnya ke tong sampah dengan gaya three points yang selalu menjadi andalanmya di lapangan basket.

Maka jadilah taruhan itu. Besok, kami berdua akan membuat pernyataan cinta di hari yang sama.

...

**Baekhyun POV **

Bangun pagi - Upacara - Bermandikan panas cahaya matahari - Berkeringat - Diikuti dengan pelajaran Pancasila - Ekstrakulikuler yang menguras tenaga.. Well, Hari Senin selalu menjadi hari paling melelahkan...

Setelah upacara berakhir, aku langsung ke lokerku dan Kris. Yup, aku dan Kris memang berbagi loker bersama. Jika aku membuka loker, tercium bau yang menyengat dari kaus basket Yifan yang sudah seminggu sudah bersarang disini. Tapi ketika loker kami kosong, besoknya pasti ada lembaran-lembaran amplop pink berisi surat cinta yang sudah disemprot dengan aneka macam parfum.

Ada sebuah kompetisi diantara kami, kami selalu berlomba tentang siapa yang mendapatkan hadiah dan surat cinta lebih banyak di loker kami, karena penggemar kami hampir sama banyaknya. Warna biru untukku, dan warna pink untuk Kris.

Pagi ini, loker kosong begitu kubuka. Hanya ada beberapa kuntum bunga mawar merah yang dibungkus dengan rapi, dan sebuah kertas pink yang dilipat menjadi dua.

"Pasti untuk Kris" batinku

Dengan malas, aku menutup pintu loker. Akhir-akhir ini memang ada seorang penggemar rahasia yang sering menaruh bunga mawar di dalam loker.

Aku melangkah ke kelas, melewati lapangan tempat Kris yang masih bermain basket.

"Baekki, ada kejutan apa di loker pagi ini ?"

"Penggemar rahasiamu naruh bunga mawar lagi"

"Siapa? "

"Entahlah"

Dia tersenyum. Lalu menarik tanganku ke arah loker.

"Ambil kartunya, lalu baca baik-baik" dia menunjuk bunga itu.

_"Mawar merah terlalu standar untuk orang sepertimu... Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau jadi pacarku? "_

Wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. But waiitt... Kris memintaku jadi pacarnya ?

Aku berpaling padanya, memberikan wajah paling tegas saat aku menantangnya "Masukkan bola ke dalam ring, and i will say yes"

"Oke" Dia tidak tampak gentar, itu terlihat jelas dalam seringainya yang balas menantangku.

Kris berjalan kembali ke lapangan, melempar bola pertama ke dalam ring. Masuk.

Kedua, ketiga sampai bola kesembilan masuk. Aku tidak kaget, dia kapten basket di tim sekolah kami.

Kris melirikku sebelum melempar bola terakhirnya. Masuk. Kris tersenyum menang.

"Jawabanmu? "

"Masuk atau tidak, jawabannya akan tetap iya"

...

**Chanyeol POV**

Dia suka cokelat. Tao menyukai cokelat, sedikit fakta yang sudah kuketahui.

Hari itu, aku mempergokinya membaca buku cokelat dibalik buku sejarahnya. Buku kecil yang sederhana, tapi berisi sejarah cokelat, jenis-jenis cokelat di dunia, dan tipe-tipe cokelat, tak heran buku kecilnya sangat tebal.

Sejak hari itu, aku menarik kesimpulan dia menyukai cokelat

Lima menit, sepuluh menit. Dia tidak menyadari kalau murid-murid lain sudah keluar untuk makan siang, dan hanya tersisa kami berdua di dalam kelas.

_Kruyuukk... _

Akhirnya Tao mendongak, terganggu dengan bunyi lambungku.

Dia mengedipkan matanyab berapa kali seakan dia tidak menyangka bahwa aku duduk menghadapnya.

Tanpa kata-kata aku mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi cokelat ysnh kubuat semalam.

"Cokelat ? Untukku? "

Entah apa rasanya cokelat buatanku. Bentuknya saja kurang menyakinkan.

"Rasanya bagaimana?" Aku meraih cokelat gepeng yang terlaalu tipis, rasanya aneh karena kebanyakan kacang daripada cokelatnya.

Tao tersenyum "Jujur atau bohong? " lalu dia mengambil cokelat itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jujur"

Aku melirij jam. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan habis, waktuku sudah tak banyak.

Tanpa berpikir lagi "Tao, aku suka kamu"

Hening. Sangat hening.

Timing-nya kurang tepat

Tao kelihatan kaget, canggung.

"Cokelatnya hambat. Tapi, aku tau kau buatnya dengan tulus, makanya terasa manis" Lalu dis terkekeh, dan memasukkan sebutir cokelat aneh itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Lega. Dan hangat ketika dia tersenyum dan membiarkanku menggenggam tangannya.

...

**TBC**

Keep Or Delete ?

RCL please … ?

Gomawo udah baca ^^

Maaf kalau masih ada typo yang bersebaran …..


End file.
